Firework
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: A party prank turns into a fight and then a trip to the hospital. Warnings: Anti-gay comments by Tooth and Bunny. Violence. Angst. Underage drinking. Confession of Love. MalexMale love. BlackIce. OOC moments. AU.


_~Firework~_

This is based off the song of the same name by Katy Perry. Though I wish I did, I do not own anything in this. Just the idea…

"Jack, you should totally invite that Pitch kid," the taller, larger male walking in the group through the halls said with a grin. The smaller boy he was addressing blinked up at him with big blue eyes. The shorter blonde boy grinned excitedly, while the girl with crazy messy purple hair and the boy with blue-grey ebony locks both chortled with mischief.

Looking at his buddy Norton, Jack asked, "Why would I invite him? We're not friends…"

Tia snickered happily at that, and Jack turned his white blonde head toward her. "That'll be the fun of it- he'll think you're actually trying to make friends with him! And then we'll be able to kick his ass!"

Aster, the black grey haired boy, grumbled, "He's such a freak. I heard he eats live cats." Tia added in that she heard he raped a two year old girl.

The smaller blonde only smiled weakly: Sandy never did like cruelty, but he had too much fun with all his friends to argue when they wanted to pull a prank. Even one as nasty as this.

"I've heard that he likes you, Jack," Tia commented, laughing with mirth, "What a fag!"

Swallowing, Jack asked, "What were you guys planning on doing…?" He hadn't had much contact with this Pitch kid, but he hadn't seemed all that bad the few times they talked- just quiet…

"Well," Norton said, "I was thinking it would be great to throw him out as soon as he came inside." The others agreed, Aster suggesting to film it, too. Even Sandy smiled a little at the idea.

Clearing his throat, Jack stood opposite the older, taller, black haired boy sitting on the floor reading a book. The bright, grey-hazel eyes lifted up to look at him, before flicking back down with an angry scowl.

"_What_ do **you** want?" Pitch snapped, folding the corner of his book- Dracula. Jack swallowed at the vicious glare he sent his way.

Shifting his weight, Jack nervously started, "Well, uh… My parents are out this weekend, and I was having a house party tonight. And I was wondering if you'd come…" Pitch frowned a little more darkly. Swallowing, Jack said with a stutter, "Th-there'll be booze, so, even if y-you don't really like us it should st-still be fun…"

"Who put you up to this?" the older, dark boy asked harshly. Jack flinched at the last sap of his tongue- like he had physically hit him with his words.

Smiling as convincingly as he could, Jack said, "N-nobody, we just—_I_ just wanted to see if you'd come…!" He had to cover his slip up, but managed beautifully.

Raising his eyebrows, Pitch smiled a little. "Really?" he asked. Jack cringed a little at how happy he sounded. "Sorry, I was just nervous. Nobody's ever invited me to one of these things without it being some false story or some sort of prank…" the older teen said with a smile so pure it broke Jack's heart.

He couldn't do this. He felt like an absolute ass just looking at him- how could he shatter that joy at being included?

Slowly getting to his feet, Pitch brushed off his black pants and asked, "So, um… What's your address and when should I be there…?"

Jack numbly answered. "1221 Winterfrost Avenue… It… it starts at nine thirty…"

Nodding once, Pitch smiled and said, "See you then…"

"Guys, come on, can we just let him hang out here for the night? Please?" Jack pleaded with his friends, who had shown up at his house early to help get all the drinks and snacks ready. Looking hopefully at Sandy, the most compassionate of the group, Jack whimpered, "He looked so happy I invited him. And he told me he's never been invited to a party like this without it being a prank… I can't do that to him!"

Swallowing, Sandy looked to the others. "Guys…" he whispered, giving the other three his biggest, most irresistible puppy dog eyes. Groaning, they agreed to just let Pitch hang at the party. But Aster said that if he tried to do anything he didn't like he was going to beat the shit out of him and throw him out.

Nodding, Jack continued pouring ice into silver basins filled with beer bottles and cans and other such alcoholic beverages teenagers shouldn't be able to get their hands on but always do.

Jack wiggled his way through the throngs of teenagers the moment he saw that familiar head of spiky black hair. Grinding with the occasional flirtatious girl, Jack shimmied his way over to the boy he had invited personally.

"Hey," Jack started to call out to him when he overhead a brown haired boy chastising Pitch.

"What the hell are you doing here, you freak?" he spat hatefully.

Frowning, Jack stepped forward, sliding an arm around Pitch's shoulders, and he snarled, "**I** invited him. It's my party- I invite who I want…" The other boy pouted, but nodded, walking off to go make out with an absolutely wasted red-haired girl.

Turning to smile brightly at the taller teen, Jack asked, "Having fun?"

"Not yet, no…" Pitch replied, glancing around awkwardly. He just didn't look like he fit in here…

Grinning, Jack grabbed a bottle from a cooler and shoved it into his hand. "Well, drink up! It'll make the night a little more fun for ya!" he said, giving Pitch a dopey smile; he had drank a few down himself. Pitch looked at the beer hesitantly at first, but when Jack gave him a big smile, he popped the cap off and took a swig.

Patting him on the back, Jack laughed, "That's the spirit! Have a good time! Who knows, you might even get laid! My pal Sandy's already got a hottie up in my bedroom with him!" Pitch blushed slightly hearing that, but nodded. Smiling, Jack sashayed away, finding a girl with a long blonde ponytail and immense boobs as his next dance partner.

He had been grinding and twerking for hours now, and he was sure he had downed a good thirteen bottles and cans alike. He was thoroughly drunk, and was overjoyed at that fact. Ton of kids were making out all over the place, but he didn't really mind- all in the name of the fun of the party! He even smiled at seeing the blond he had been dancing with being banged on his couch by Aster. Whatever, he could clean it all up later.

Humping his crotch up into a pretty Latino girl's ass, Jack suddenly heard kids shouting and grumbling things along the lines of, "Hey" and "what the hell" and "Watch where you're going, assface".

Turning around to see what was causing all the commotion, Jack gasped and blinked in surprise at his lips suddenly being claimed by those of Pitch. His warm, wet tongue pressed into his own and licked and swayed with it. Moaning a little, Jack began lifting his impaired arms to wrap around the black haired boy's waist. His eyes began to fall as Pitch pressed more fiercely into his lips, licking the walls of his mouth fiercely. Their lips slipped apart ever so slightly so that Pitch could move his head to the left and Jack to his left, but their tongues continued moving together.

"_Mm-mm. Mmmm…!_" Jack moaned into the lips, ignoring the gasps and shouts around him. He lost himself in the taste of the boy kissing him. He had never imagined kissing another man could feel so good…!

And as quickly as his newfound pleasure began, it was torn from him by a furious, foaming Aster. He threw Pitch from Jack, punching him viciously in the side of the face. The thinner, weaker boy could only try to scramble to his feet as Aster slammed another fist into his back.

"You FAG! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Aster roared, as he absolutely wailed on Pitch, punching and kicking him without mercy.

Jack was trying to pull his arms back and halt their assault, screaming as Aster to stop, but he wouldn't listen to him.

"Aster, **please!**" Jack sobbed, trying and failing to stop the stronger boy from hurting Pitch further, "Stop! **You're hurting him!**"

Slamming a fist into the back of Pitch's skull, Aster bellowed, "You're fucking lucky you're even here! Just because Jack felt sorry we were gonna throw you out as soon as you got here! You should've just been happy we put up with your disgusting ass!" He slammed the black hair into the floor, pulling his head up so that he could angle his punches straight into his face.

Once Pitch had lost consciousness, Aster picked up his limp body, pushing Jack aside, who was still screaming for him to stop, now with tears running down his face, and he tossed Pitch out the front door.

When Aster came back to ask Jack if he was okay, Jack ran right past him and outside. He grabbed Pitch, lifting up the bleeding, bruised body and sobbing over him. Jack pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, quickly calling 911.

Shaking the skinny, broken boy, Jack whimpered, "Pitch… Please be okay… Please be okay…" As soon as the ambulance arrived, the cops with them, the party was broken up and Pitch was quickly carted to the hospital. Jack insisted he go with him.

"He's finally waking up… We've called his parents, they'll be here in an hour or so… As soon as they can get here," the doctor said, smiling warmly at Jack, "Would you like to go in and see him?" Jack nodded; tears still welled in the corners of his eyes.

Stepping inside the bright, clean smelling room, Jack's eyes seemed drawn right to the speck of black. Pitch moved his head ever so slightly, and he smiled- though the smile was marred by the corners of bruises exposed at the edges of bandages wrapping most all of his face. The doctor had told Jack his nose had been broken and one of his ribs had cracked- but the internal bleeding was the more serious problem.

"Jack…" the feeble, weak voice whispered; like wind ghosting past your ear on a chilly night. He extended his bandaged, purple arm toward Jack. His right was filled with needles attached to IVs giving him a mix of saline, water, pain killers, antibiotics and all other such medical things.

The white haired teen quickly came and sat by the bedside. Pitch smiled happily as Jack stroked his thumbs over the soft flesh of his hand.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, worry written all over his face.

Smiling still warmer, Pitch nodded, but barely. "I am now…" he sighed, letting his head turn back so that his broken nose pointed to the ceiling. "Thank you…"

"You shouldn't be thanking me," Jack retorted, holding his hand tighter, "It's my fault you ended up like this…!"

The hazel greys looked at him fondly. The thin, soft lips whispered, "You're so beautiful…" Jack blushed, retracting his hands in surprise. Pitch looked ready to cry when he did that.

Quickly jumping back to how they had been seconds ago, Jack quickly said, stroking his hand down Pitch's face, "No, no, please, don't cry… I'm not… I… I like you… I was just surprised…"

The black haired boy smiled in joy up at him. Blushing a little, Jack tilted his head to the left and slowly leaned down to kiss him. Their lips slipped together tenderly; slowly and Jack immediately felt a soft moan roll through his throat.

Moving his lips with the darker teens, Jack let their tongues dance together. Pitch opened his lips a bit wider, taking Jack's lips in his, but letting them slide back into a kiss. Just like the kisses Jack had always seen on television. Moaning, Jack lifted both hands to Pitch's face, to cup his bandaged cheeks sweetly. They licked each other's tongues, each whimpering softly with their emotions.

A click and a soft, female voice, gasping alerted Jack to the presence of others. Quickly lifting his head, Jack felt his face go red at seeing two people with identical black hair staring at them with flushed cheeks. The woman had big grey eyes- the man had big hazel eyes. Jack gathered instantly that these were Pitch's parents.

"S-sorry," he whispered, shying away from Pitch, letting his hand slip back to Pitch's, "I-I'll leave if you want…"

As he tried to stand, Pitch gripped his hand tight and whimpered a soft, "No…" Blushing, jack looked down at him. Looking at his parents, Pitch said calmly, "Mom, Dad, I'm gay. Sorry you had to find out like this, but it's who I am… And… And… I love Jack here… He's the one who called the ambulance…" Pitch's parents smiled at Jack when Pitch told them who he was.

Jack sat back down by Pitch as the boy insistently tugged at his hand. The teen kept tugging his arm, even then, so Jack looked at him asking with his eyes, "What?"

"Kiss me," Pitch whispered, gazing lovingly up at Jack. With a little blush, Jack did so, moaning softly against those soft lips again. This was a quicker kiss, as Jack didn't really want to make his parents uncomfortable, but the kiss was magical all the same.

Pulling his lips away, Jack stared down into Pitch's eyes, gasping when he saw the way they sparkled and the way the golden glimmers in his starburst of his irises flashed and danced. Pitch asked with a smile, "What is it…?"

"Your eyes… they're… they look like fireworks…"

Hope you enjoyed all the feels!


End file.
